And The Rain Washed Away Their Pain
by OfficiallyNonOfficial
Summary: Buffy comforts Faith, and learns that the good guys don't always end up last.


Just a quickie. I woke up and said, hmm, this sounds nice, let me write it out.

--------------

Gray, heavy, rain clouds gathered overhead in the sky with promises of a violent storm or two for the residents of the small town. Strong gusts blew hair so hard it could rip it off from the roots if people were not careful, it broke branches from the trees that were too weak or lanky, and it shoved harshly against whomever tried to go against it. A loud crackle of lightning lit up the bruised and swollen sky like a Rainbow Lite, elected shrieks of horror from the hearts of children romping on the jungle gym. Mothers scrambled to gather their crying and shivering tots from the sand and bolted through the small park, past the equipment, past the sand pit, past the trees that could easily become a person's death, and past the brunette nurse slumped over in a park bench with her head held in her hands… God's hammers hit the sky, made the ground shiver for a few seconds, and at the end, pelting buckets of rain fell upon the quiet town of Sunny Dale.

The residents shrieked, some happy and excited, others, having heard the news, more anxious and nervous. They ran, left and right, up and down, hurrying to get out of the heavy rain soaking through them like toilet paper; they were all concerned about themselves, no one bothered to lay a hand on the nurse's shoulder and ask if she was alright or needed assistance. It could have been her own fault, she didn't exactly look approachable, and she didn't seem to mind the rain at all, hell, it was as if she didn't even realize it was raining.

A few minutes passed, and the nurse seemed to snap out of her trance, she hugged her arms and shivered, looking down and finding her jeans and black nurses' top sticking to her body fiercely. Her sneakers were already sloshy; a puddle had formed beneath her feet and had already climbed to above her ankles.

Raising her head, the young, stunning nurse looked out into pouring rain with a heart breaking expression on her flawless face. The rain instantly attacked her face, washing away dirt, tears, and blood from her skin. Her eyes followed a combination of the three as it slide down her cheek to her chin and fell into her hand, it looked as if it were raining blood.

The nurse's shoulders slumped forward, for a second, it looked as if she might just sit back and stay in the rain. Eventually she gingerly extracted herself from the hard, wooden bench. At first she stood in the same spot, seeming indecisive for a few minutes. The clocked ticked in her head, it would be dark soon, she had to find shelter.

The young woman ruled out home, after all, home is where the heart is, and heart was currently on vacation in Iceland. She had a house to go back to, her career as an RN paid her enough for her to be able to afford her own home, vehicle, furniture. And even after that, she had her second job.

She sighed, rubbing her sore ribs softly, she could always go to her friend's house, they were friends, right?

Her feet started in the direction opposite from which she had come from, the sloshed and splashed in saturated grass. Her wet clothes were weighing her down, brushing on her bruises and broken bones. A pained grimace made its way to her already considerable expression as she trudged on, determined to make it there.

----------------------

Inside her small, but comfortable house, Sunny dale resident Buffy Summers sat quietly in a chair beside the window. A black jacket was draped over her shoulders, the steaming cup of tea in her hands fighting off the chills she felt as she could not turn the heat up.

The blonde simply stared out of the window with pale blue eyes, she seemed uninterested in scenery, but she continued to gaze out anyway.

Inside her home, the TV flashed and danced as commercial after commercial played. The contraption might as well be turned off and destroyed, Buffy couldn't remember for the life of her when it was the last time she watched the damn thing, but she figured it was about ten years ago, give or take.

Buffy sighed in defeat and stood from her chair next to the window with great caution, she was just a bit snappy as she heard the doorbell ring. Her friends, Willow and Xander, were probably outside right now with popcorn and endless supplies of junk food ready to call in a slumber party day since even the demons weren't likely to attack on such a day.

"I'm coming." Her soft voice called as she carefully made her way from the window to the door. Before opening the door, Buffy slipped on her dark shades from her head. The wooden appliance squeaked somewhat as it slowly slid open, the top lock still in place. "Who is it?" She asked, feeling with her senses for immediate danger.

"Um, Hi Buffy, it's me, Faith."

The blonde felt a slight shiver run through her spine and couldn't be sure if it was because of the wind blowing rain at her, or because of how deflated the girl sounded.

"Faith," her brows drew in, "what are you doing out here, it's pouring, you'll catch your death out here." She expressed her concern, removing the top lock from the door and wedging it open.

"Yeah," Faith chuckled awkwardly, "I probably will… Um, Buffy I--I was wondering if… if I could…"

Buffy's concern grew for the girl, she didn't sound right. "Don't just stand there, come in." She waved her in, stepping aside.

"Thank you, Buffy." Faith's voice rang with immense gratitude. She reached out to hug the blonde, and stopped halfway, she was still soaking wet, she wouldn't risk embracing her and having her fall ill. "It's pouring cats and dogs out there." The brunette said lightly, craning her neck this way and that, checking out the living room. It looked as if a struggle had been had in the room, there were broken dishes on the floor, a few drops of blood on the counter, a mangled chair beside the table in the next room over. She felt her heart skip a beat in sympathy. "What happened in here Buffy?" She croaked, feeling her chest become tight along with her throat and voice.

Buffy dropped her head and brought her nervous hands up to her stomach, fidgeting with her bracelets. "I… I tried to, um.. I tired to clean the house up a bit." She said sadly, exhaling so heavily, Faith could feel her breath on her skin.

The brunette shook her head sadly, this mess was her fault, she should have stopped by yesterday to check on the blonde. "I'm sorry," she choked, wanting to kick herself for the look on Buffy's face.

"Faith, what's wrong?" Buffy questioned softly, reaching out for her. Her hand met air four times, she felt her spirits melting away with each miss. "Faith?" She rasped out, sounding ready to cry. How could anyone know how desperate she felt right now?

Faith shook her head, blinking tears and sniffling, her face crumbling as she watched Buffy pat the air around her, searching for her. She couldn't bring herself to reach back out, and with each second that passed, she felt worse and worse. Her lids flew shut as she prepared herself mentally. Her second job required the most emotional stability she could muster, it was just one of those jobs.

"Buffy?" She jumped slightly as she felt the blonde's hand take her own. Looking up she found her with a small, wobbly smile on her face. She couldn't help but to smile just a bit. "You're getting good at surprising me B."

Buffy's smile grew at the nickname, it wasn't fascinating or fantabulous, but Faith liked calling her that, and she liked it when Faith called her that.

"I try." She replied quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't anymore." She added, a note of depression in her usually cheerful voice.

"H-how was did the surgery go?" Faith asked, leading her to the couch and helping her sit. She knew the answer to the question, but she didn't want them to fall into a pity fest for each other.

"I don't know yet, I can't take these things off for another week." She pointed at the glasses. The brunette tried not to her soft voice get to her. The truth was, everything about Buffy got to her, the way she smiled, the way she talked and dressed, the way she always wanted to get her to smile, her insanely blue eyes. Sometimes she felt bad for looking at her, sometimes she couldn't help but to stare in amazement at the girl's strength. "Sometimes I wish I could take it back, you know?"

Faith nodded, then wanted to slap herself, 'way to go asshole, nod at her.' Buffy had saved the life of a child from a murderer about ten years ago, when she was about fifteen, just a teen. She had happened upon him and she found the kid. It was said in the news that she fought him off, and they both ended up falling from the fourth story apartment. The guy had taken off by the time the police arrived, the little boy was all right, but Buffy was unconscious and hurt. When she woke two weeks later, Buffy was told the horrible news about the extent of her injuries. The bad lung was almost a relief to the blonde after she found herself seeing a bright white for the rest of her life. She was blind.

It just went to prove that the good guys always got the wrong deal done, they helped a kid, they went blind, they took in their boyfriend, the beat the shit out of them, they stopped a murder, they got shot, it was bullshit.

"I don't know what's it like, but I do know that if you were given the chance, you would do it all over again. You're that type of person B."

"Yeah.." Buffy breathed, she would do it again, she was meant to save and protect people, it was her calling. And so, "What kind of person are you, Faith?"

Faith stared at the blonde, her head was pointed down, she was always looking down. "I should go." She stood from the couch, hissing as the sudden movement stretched her battered muscles and wounds. "Damn," she whispered heatedly, hugging her left side just beneath her breast.

"Faith… he hit you again… didn't he?" She asked quietly, as if someone would hear them.

"I shouldn't tell you these things, I shouldn't get my personal life involved with my professional one." The nurse argued.

"It's not personal when everyone can see the bruises on your body, and the hurt in your eyes. Everyone sees."

Faith dropped her own head, nodding softly, "Yeah, but how do you?"

Buffy flinched, "I see more than those with sight. I see you're a beautiful person with a kind soul, I see that you shouldn't have to hide, I see you."

"B?" Faith looked down at herself, the bottom of her jeans were muddied, her shoes were useless now. Her shirt was drying on her body, her hands were raw and bleeding, she didn't even want to imagine what the rest of her body looked like. "D-do you think I can…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Buffy said warmly, reaching her hand out. She could help the swell in her heart when she felt Faith take it, she also couldn't help but to shiver as she felt the warm, thick liquid smearing underneath her palm. She didn't mention it, she simply tugged Faith in the direction of the room and had the brunette follow her.

Faith followed behind her, crying silently. She couldn't believe how gentle an kind Buffy was, she expected her to be bitter and cruel and all with the fuck the world parade like most teens who lost their sight or become paralyzed. But no. Instead the girl was now a young, stronger woman for it, and she had the strength Faith could only dream of having.

"Watch your step." She warned quietly.

Buffy chuckled and threw herself into the bed, she was willing to bet Faith was a little more than stunned as her stunt. "Faith, for today, just be my friend, not my nurse." She patted the bed, "Now, come on, I think sleepy time is in order."

"My clothes are wet, I don't want to-"

"Bed." Buffy said sternly, and couldn't help a grin as she felt the bed shift underneath Faith's weight. "So here's the deal, you stay here with me tonight, and tomorrow when you wake up, everything will a million times better, I promise."

Faith turned on her side, she grinned a little, seeing the blonde yawn and stretch like a cat. "And if everything is not all right?" She couldn't really be as optimistic as Buffy could.

"Trust me," Buffy whispered, closing her eyes, everything was black now, "it will."

Faith waited a few minutes, until she was sure Buffy was asleep, before closing her own eyes and pulled the blankets over her own body. She instantly felt Buffy's warmth enclose her body and she shivered, her body moving closer to the source of the heat of its own accord. Hopefully Buffy wouldn't mind if she woke to find a complete stranger in her bed, spooning her.

"Night B." Faith whispered in her ear, she was out before she could take her next breath.

"Night F." Buffy whispered back, a huge grin on her face.

The rain continued to pour all through the night, the lightning lighting up the night sky like the 4th of July in New York, the thunder pounding on sky like a boxer would his enemy. All through the night Buffy stayed awake and watched, in a sense, over Faith, she watched over the brunette and held her close, to her chest. What she wouldn't do see that girl smile.

----------------------------------

Faith woke with a start that moaning, shooting up in bed and looking around frantically. At some point during the night she felt herself being held and it was the best feeling in the world. Now she woke and found herself in bed alone. She guessed though, that alone was better than with her stepfather.

"Awake?" Faith whirled her head to the left, she smiled despite herself, Buffy was already up and dressed, she was sitting by the open window, staring out at the backyard. From her spot in bed, Faith could see her dog running around playing, she could see the large trees that no doubt offered the best of shade in the summer, and from beyond the fence lie the beach. It was a wicked view and she had no doubt Buffy had enjoyed it greatly.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I just… I wanted to see the sunrise. The sun rises behind the beach," Buffy pointed her finger outside, "right there.

"You remember where it rises?" Faith asks in fascination, sometimes she can't even remember her own address.

"No." Buffy shakes her head, smiling. "I guess it did work." She stands.

"What did work? Are- B!" Faith shouts, plunging out of bed and stumbling. She falls to the ground on her stomach, but manages to roll around and catch the blonde before she meets the same fate as her. "Damn it, Buffy, you have to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." She scolds, looking deeply into the blonde's eyes, there's something different about them.

"You don't want me to get hurt because of your job, or just because?"

Faith cocks her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly, what is she up to? "Just because." She answers sincerely, reaching out and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Buffy sucks in a breath, she's been wanting to do this. Cupping the brunette's neck, she pulls her down gently, close enough to kiss. She feels Faith's muscles twitching underneath her palm. Closing her eyes, she plants a small kiss on her cheek, and chuckles when Faith shivers.

"B?" She squeaks, sounding more like a little girl than a twenty two year old nurse.

"I've been wanting to do that F." Faith doesn't know whether to run out of the room screaming or kiss her back. She settles for the second, but not on the cheek. Closing her own eyes, she presses her lips softly to Buffy's. Her moan comes out of its own free will as she finally tastes her lips. They're even sweeter than they looked. She doesn't attack her, she doesn't force her tongue down her mouth, she simply applies a sweet pressure to her lips, which Buffy returns. It has to be the most innocent kiss she's ever heard of. "Wow," Faith sighs, a huge smile spreading out from ear to ear.

Suddenly Buffy blushes and chuckles, taking her chin between her thumb and forefinger, "I am imagined you were beautiful Faith," she traces the brunette's jaw. Faith watches Buffy looking down, like always, but the blonde slowly looks up and smiles at her.

"Buffy?" She whispers, mesmerized by the intense, engulfing blue clarity she sees in them. Buffy smiles back and catches her eyes.

"But I didn't even come close." She declares, looking at the brunette. Faith is the first sight she's seen in ten years, and what a sight!

"How di-" Faith sputters.

"Shh." Buffy presses the tip of her finger to her lips, shaking her head. "I don't know," she laughs, tears springing to her eyes, "but What I do know is, now it's my turn to take care of you." The blonde hears the promise in her words and sees the promise in Faith's eyes.


End file.
